A typical video gaming machine displays a single matrix of symbols, such as a 3×5 matrix formed by five vertically oriented virtual reels, each displaying three symbols. The reels are spun and randomly stopped, and awards are granted for winning symbol combinations across pay lines.
Players may grow tired of such standard games and may like to play a different type of virtual-reels game that gives the player more opportunities to win. Further, for some players, it is difficult to follow the progress of the game since the five reels spin and stop rapidly.
What is needed is a variation of a virtual reels game that provides the player more opportunities to win and provides extra excitement by allowing the player to better follow the progress of the game.